


A Pet's Deceased

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down the Sewer King's face as he stood near one pet alligator's grave.





	A Pet's Deceased

I never created Sewer King.

Tears ran down the Sewer King's face as he stood near one pet alligator's grave and never remembered sending his children to steal lots of pretties minutes ago.

THE END


End file.
